nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Dirk Valentine
Jump Shoot - Fire Chain Gun |preq/seq= |development= |credits='Artwork' Simon Hunter Programming Aaron Steed Music and Sound FX Lee Nicklen |menu= |game= |special= |avatarsFromGame= |description = Use your chain cannon to create platforms in this steampunk world.}} Dirk Valentine and the Fortress of Steam, better known as Dirk Valentine, is a shooter-platform game released on March 27, 2008 . The player controls a character named Dirk Valentine who is on a quest to save the Queen Victoria. This game was made a distributable game on September 14th, 2011. ---- Controls Mouse - Fire chain gun Left and right arrow keys - Move Up - Jump Down - Moves Dirk down a chain Levels There are 24 levels in Dirk Valentine. Introduction There are two screens that are displayed in the introduction of Dirk Valentine. Dirk Valentine1.png|The first screen of the introduction Dirk Valentine2.png|The second screen of the introduction 1: Roof Area 1 In this level the player gets introduced to the game by a short intro. Monty tells the player about the latest top secret weapon: the chain cannon! There are four guards, for trying out your cannon and at the end there are two prisoners which the player can free, as Monty says, by shooting at the lock. Monty also tells you that the player they can advance to the next area by taking the lift. 2: Roof Area 2 In this level Monty tells the player about Medals and how to collect them. Then there are two guards and some medals. Monty will now tell the player about the different kinds of surfaces: the Black Metal Armored Surfaces and the Green and Brown Non-Armored Surfaces. At the end of the level, Monty tells the player about jumping and going down through a Chain Bridge. 3: Roof Area 3 In this level Monty tells the player about cannons and the cannon power bar. The player has to go to the right through some guards and some cannons. Now they come at a place with some guards who are protecting a pair of prisoners. After the Prisoners have been freed, the player go up with help from their chain cannon. When they are at the top of the level, Monty tells them that they can destroy Missiles by shooting them with the chain head. Now, go left to the lift while destroying some missiles. Glitch There is also a glitch at end of this stage. If Dirk shoots from the right place, he can access to the other side of the wall and will drop through it to the start of the level and die. 4: Roof Area 4 5: Air Vents 1 6: Air Vents 2 7: Inner Entrance 8: Gas Factory 1 9: Train Storage 10: Battle Area 1 This is the first time the player faces the Baron. The player has to avoid missiles and where he moves. The below box contains the method Nitrome did not intend for the player to use to complete the level In the below box is the method intended by Nitrome for the player to use 11: Inner Engine Room 12: Gas factory 2 13: Armour Works 1 14: Armour Works 2 15: Outer Engine 16: Engine Charger 17: Train Storage 2 18: Heating Room 19: Heating Exit 20: Underside 1 21: Control Tower 1 The player has to shoot chains to gain height and get to the top of the stretch of space. When they get to the top, shoot a chain to brake there fall. Then fall on the moving platform. 22: Control Tower 2 23: Underside 2 24: Battle Area 2 In this level Dirk must fight the Baron. This time the Baron can summon enemies. The player has to avoid where the Barons moves. When it reaches the center they have to shoot the side. Do this, avoid missiles, and destroy the enemies until the player completes the level. Ending Pickups *'Cup of tea' - Restores health *'Lift' - Finishes the level *'Medal' - Earns the player points *'Prisoners' - Earns the player points Interactive objects *'Teleporter '- Teleports chain cannon shots *'White hotspot' - Serves as the weak points of enemies Enemies *'Cannon' - Fires Missiles *'Flying bomb makers' - Fires missiles *'Gaspoid' - Emits hazardous gas *'Guard' - Attacks the player *'Electrotank' - Sends electrical charges *'Train' - Fires missiles Score The following actions give the following scores: Unused elements Text Dirk Valentine contains unused images of grey text, this text likely created so that all the dialogue in the game could quickly be written. Unused text present is an equal sign (=), forward slash (/), quotation marks ("), starting bracket (, closing bracket ), short hyphen (-), full colon (:), British Pound symbol (£), and a long hyphen (—). Dirk Valentine also marks the third appearance of the light green backwards slash, an image not used in any Nitrome games, and also appears in Snow Drift and Go Go UFO as an unused image. File:DV6.png|The unused equal sign File:GGU1.png|Unused forward slash File:GGU2.png|Unused quotation marks File:DV2.png|Unused starting bracket File:DV1.png|Unused closing bracket File:DV4.png|Unused short hyphen File:DV3.png|Unused full colon File:GGU3.png|Unused British Pound symbol File:GGU4.png|Unused long hyphen File:GGU5.png|Unused light green coloured backwards slash (\), likely not even meant to be used Images Present in the game is an image that would be used for Dirk Valentine in a message. However, Dirk does not at all speak in the game, and since all speech is directed to the player, there would be no need for Dirk to talk to the player. The torso image of Dirk's sprites all show him wearing a brown jacket. However, due to the size of his chain cannon, this jacket is never seen. Although not technically unused content, it is never seen by the player. There are images of Norman Noggin from Headcase in the .swf of Dirk Valentine, images such as this which are never used. File:DV11.png|Norman Noggin from Headcase File:DV10.png|Norman Noggin from Headcase File:DV9.png|The message image for Dirk Valentine File:DV7.png|Dirk's unseen brown jacket File:DV8.png|Dirk dying, unseen brown jacket present Beta content An image from the Pixel section of Simon Hunter's website contains an early image of Baron Battenberg's Steam-powered Batter-Berger. The only difference this beta version has from its final version is that the beta version has, instead of white hotspots, light green glowing cylinders. Baron Battenberg's monocle also appears dark red instead of black. The light green glowing cylinders likely may be beta version of white hotspots. If this is so, then the likely reason white hotspots replaced the light green glowing cylinders is that the green cylinders looked more like non-interactive scenery, instead of something to be interacted with. Baron Batternberg's monocle likely was changed from dark red to black because his monocle made him look as though his eye was bleeding, or prior to the battle in the Steam powered Batter-Berger, something had attacked and inured his eye. Beta3.png|The beta Steam-powered Batter-Berger Berger.gif|Final version Awards |Jay is Games |2009 |Best of Casual Gameplay 2008 |Best Platform (Browser games) game of 2008 - Audience Award | |- |Jay is Games |2009 |Best of Casual Gameplay 2008 |Best Platform (Browser games) game of 2008 | |} Trivia * Rumours of a sequel to Dirk Valentine due to the appearance of Monty in Final Ninja Zero were confirmed false. There is currently no plan for the development of a Dirk Valentine 2.Nitrome Facebook comment posted 17 November 2012 at 6:14 am via mobile **Furthermore, Nitrome believes that all of the mechanics for the game were done in Dirk Valentine.Hey Nitromians!...| Facebook - Nitrome's comment: We get a lot of mention for a Dirk sequel. But always thought that it would be a little dull to do just more of the same. We felt that the first game rinsed pretty much everything there was to show from the game mechanic. *Causing the screen to stretch (such as pressing CTRL and moving a mouse's mouse wheel in) upon entering a level (when the player is not coming from another level) will allow the player to view placeholder dialogue for Monty, this dialogue positioned off screen. This dialogue is placeholder dialogue until the player comes to a dialogue hologram. Monty'sUnusedSpeech.png|The message seen when the screen is stretched and the player has not come from a previous level External links *Play Dirk Valentine on Nitrome.com *Play Dirk Valentine on Miniclip.com *Dirk Valentine review on JayIsGames *Dirk Valentine discussion on FreeGamesNews References Category:Games Category:Dirk Valentine Category:Platform games Category:Shooter games Category:Miniclip games Category:2008 games Category:Beta Category:Music by Lee Nicklen Category:Programming by Aaron Steed Category:Art by Simon Hunter Category:Level-based games Category:Browser games Category:Distributable games